(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for allocating resource for transmitting a control message in a wireless communication system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A terminal uses uplink resource allocated from a base station to transmit uplink messages in a wireless communication system. For this purpose, the terminal requests a contention-based uplink bandwidth allocation to the base station. The contention-based uplink bandwidth allocation request may cause collision and transmission delay.
Particularly, the contention—based uplink bandwidth allocation request may be not proper for an uplink message that is a control message which is need to be instantly transmitted. Accordingly, it is necessary for a base station to have an efficient resource allocation method when a terminal transmits a control message to a base station.